


Лед и Молния

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки "АУ, где Джастин жив - его встреча с Валентином и Арно - "ты не познакомишь меня со своим парнем?" "с парнем?" "ну это ж очевидно!""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лед и Молния

* * *

_The story behind the painting I drew is already told_

* * *

Арно тоскливо читал подписанный Ариго приказ об отпуске. Еще год назад он так хотел отдохнуть, да и Давенпорт обещал ему отпуск уже столько времени, но случилась война с дриксами, Мельников луг, плен, скверна, Излом… и неожиданное перемирие. В связи с перемирием многие собирались зимой по домам, но лучше бы Арно остался в Торке. Он вспомнил последнее письмо матери и слегка скривился. Эмиль женился на какой-то там Франческе, Лионель… с ним вообще не хотелось видеться еще после столь холодного приема по возвращению из плена, а сама матушка… Ну вот что он ей скажет? По сотому разу пересказывать подробности кампании прошедшего года? Не очень-то эта кампания была приятной, чтобы вспоминать о ней. Арно заикнулся было Ариго о том, что не против остаться в Торке, но маршал отмахнулся и посоветовал собирать вещи и живо дуть в Савиньяк.  
Погрузившись в печальные думы о грядущей поездке, Арно чуть не врезался в возящегося около своей лошади Придда. Валентин выглядел готовым к дальней дороге и неожиданно радостным, поправляя седло и затягивая подпруги. Арно удивленно моргнул – с чего это Зараза аж разулыбался средь бела дня?  
\- Теньент, - Валентин приветствовал Арно легким кивком. – Советую обращать больше внимания на то, куда идешь, а то, не ровен час, забредешь на какой-нибудь очередной дриксенский курган.  
Арно приподнял бровь, скептически глядя на Валентина. Для него не являлось секретом, что Валентин, из всех возможных людей, не оставлял попыток разузнать об Арно, пока тот находился в плену, и Савиньяк был ему за это благодарен. Поэтому Арно не обращал больше внимания на легкие подшучивания над собой, хотя в первое время чуть не подрался с Валентином за подобные слова. Впрочем, Арно тогда почти сразу понял, что Валентин скрывал свое беспокойство о нем за насмешками, и неожиданно для самого себя растаял и окончательно помирился с ним.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Валентин посерьезнел, глядя в лицо Арно. – Ты выглядишь грустным.  
\- Правда? – кисло усмехнулся Арно. – Жаль. Придется учиться изображать радость в срочном порядке, - Арно вздохнул. – Ариго подписал мне приказ об отпуске.  
Валентин вскинул брови.  
\- И поэтому ты ходишь как в трауре?  
\- Посмотрел бы я на тебя в своей шкуре, - буркнул Арно. – У тебя дома только брат, причем нормальный, как ты рассказывал. А у меня – поздравления со свадьбой и, не приведи Создатель, с будущими наследниками Эмиля, два маршала и матушка. И все будут от меня требовать соответствия фамильным стандартам, а я, как видишь, за годы службы ничем особо-то и не отличился, да еще умудрился угодить в плен. Ли и так мной недоволен, дома он мне выскажет все, что думает по этому поводу. Либо вообще будет притворяться, что меня не существует.  
Валентин задумался, не переставая возиться с седлом.  
\- А что, если почти сразу по твоему приезду в Савиньяк, туда поступит приказ со срочным требованием твоего присутствия в… другом месте? – вкрадчиво произнес Валентин.  
\- Какой-такой приказ? – прищурился Арно.  
Валентин закончил с подпругой серого и легко погладил его по гриве. Мориск доверчиво фыркнул, ткнувшись Валентину в плечо. Тот достал яблоко из кармана и невозмутимо продолжил, угощая коня.  
\- Приказ напишу я, вызывая тебя по срочному делу в Васспард. Или не приказ, а просто – приглашение в гости, - Валентин неожиданно улыбнулся. – Как ты сам упомянул, у меня дома только брат, и он действительно нормальный.  
\- Ты едешь в Васспард?  
\- Да, как раз собираюсь выезжать, - кивнул Валентин. – Юстиниан написал мне, что очень ждет и будет рад меня видеть. И не только меня. Он хотел бы познакомиться с тобой, поскольку ты – мой друг.  
Скажи кто Арно несколько месяцев назад, что он обрадуется, если Придд назовет его другом, Арно пристрелил бы негодяя. Но сейчас от слов Валентина по груди разлилось тепло, а уголки губ сами приподнялись в искренней улыбке.  
\- Знаешь, - произнес Арно. – По-моему ты только что спас мне жизнь и рассудок.  
\- Значит, ты приедешь?  
\- Еще спрашиваешь! Да я в Савиньяке и распаковываться-то не стану! – засмеялся Арно. – Так что поторопись со своим письмом-приглашением!  


* * *

Замок Васспард встретил Валентина тишиной и зимней белизной. Валентин неторопливо ехал по еле заметной, укрытой снегом дороге, разглядывая приближающиеся башенки и окна замка. Покрытые снежной бахромой деревья – похоже, совсем недавно шел густой снег, стук дятла где-то в лесу, скрип снега под копытами мориска… Валентин поймал себя на мысли о том, что, будь отец жив, он не рвался бы ехать домой, напротив, придумал что угодно, лишь бы остаться на зиму в Торке – совсем как Арно. С той разницей, что уж ему-то, в отличие от Арно, удалось бы уговорить Ариго не подписывать отпуск, пустив в ход хоть того же Павсания.  
Мысль заставила криво усмехнуться. Это было жестоко, но от себя правды Валентин не таил. Он боялся отца, хотя и любил мать, а старшего брата просто боготворил. После Багерлее и после того, как герцогом стал Юстиниан, Валентин ощутил облегчение, за что временами презирал себя. Он не должен был радоваться смерти отца, а получалось, что она пошла ему на руку. Потому что теперь можно было смеяться вместе с Юстинианом, и никто их больше не одергивал и не наказывал за излишнюю эмоциональность. Можно было кидаться снежками, можно было валяться по диванам и коврам в шуточной потасовке, можно было фехтовать вместе и осваивать приемы, которые Юстиниану показал в свое время Рокэ Алва… Можно было делать все, что хотелось когда-то в детстве. Вот только смотрелось бы это теперь глупо, они же взрослые, оба. Правда, когда Валентин заикнулся об этом Юстиниану, тот отмахнулся и рассмеялся, сказав, что необязательно переставать быть детьми, даже повзрослев.  
Валентин остановился перед замком и спешился, отдавая поводья появившемуся будто из ниоткуда конюху.  
\- Граф Васспард! – слуга просветлел при виде молодого господина, спеша к нему навстречу от дверей замка. – Герцог так обрадуется! Он вас очень ждал.  
\- Благодарю, Дитрих, - Валентин слегка улыбнулся слуге. – Где мой брат?  
\- Как всегда, граф, - Дитрих кивнул в сторону западной башенки. – В мастерской. Доложить о вашем прибытии?  
Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Благодарю, я сам. Будьте любезны, подготовьте мою комнату и прикажите подать обед через час?  
\- Будет исполнено.  
Валентин, еле сдерживая нетерпение, взлетел по ступеням замка и поспешил к мастерской Юстиниана.  
Юстиниан всегда любил рисовать, но после смерти отца он наконец-то смог целиком посвятить себя любимому занятию и частенько запирался в западной башенке, которую приспособил под художественную мастерскую. Валентин хотел было постучать в деревянную, украшенную витиеватой резьбой дверь, но та распахнулась сама, и в следующий момент Валентин очутился в объятиях радостно смеющегося брата.  
\- Я видел, как ты приехал, - сообщил Юстиниан, его глаза блестели. – Как ты с дороги, не устал? Не голоден? Давай я прикажу подать обед!  
Валентин улыбнулся, разглядывая брата. Казалось, за время разлуки Юстиниан похудел еще больше, хотя куда уж больше – он и так всегда был тощим. Длинные, небрежно собранные в хвост каштановые волосы, мягкий добрый взгляд, заляпанный красками фартук и столь же заляпанная, несмотря на фартук, рубашка… Валентин не сдержался и порывисто обнял Юстиниана, на этот раз первым.  
\- Скучал? – сразу понял Юстиниан, растрепав Валентину волосы. – Я тоже, - признался он после кивка Валентина. – Так что насчет обеда?  
\- Я уже распорядился подать его через час.  
\- Когда только успел! – восхитился Юстиниан.  
\- Как ты сам? – спросил Валентин, стягивая дорожный плащ. – Все хочешь стать вторым Диамни Коро? – усмехнулся он.  
Юстиниан возмущенно запыхтел.  
\- Что значит «вторым»? Превзойти, никак не меньше! Ты же мне потом будешь позировать? – вдруг серьезно спросил он.  
\- Я? – удивился Валентин.  
Юстиниан кивнул.  
\- У меня есть одна идея для картины. Банальная, но я хочу воплотить ее в жизнь. Так будешь? – Юстиниан смотрел на него с мольбой в сине-лиловых глазах.  
Ну, и как тут откажешь? Как говорит Арно, «кляча твоя несусветная»!  


* * *

Несколько недель пролетели как один миг – Валентин помогал брату управляться с замком, фехтовал с ним или позировал для картины, ездил на прогулки и просто отдыхал и наслаждался долгими беседами вечером у камина. Он всегда любил разговаривать с Юстинианом – с ним было легко, с ним не надо было выбирать слова и что-либо утаивать. Валентин рассказывал ему про битвы и дриксов, про Арно и его многострадальную шляпу, про Ариго и Ульриха-Бертольда, про то, как волновался, узнав, что Арно пропал после бури, и про то, как обрадовался, увидев его вновь, живого и здорового – про все, о чем только мог вспомнить.  
\- Признайся, тебе нравится младший Савиньяк? – хитро прищурился Юстиниан после очередного рассказа Валентина.  
Валентин вопросительно посмотрел на него, отпивая глоток настоя из трав, который они пили в гостиной.  
\- Позволь уточнить, что конкретно ты имеешь в виду, говоря «нравится»? Я очень ценю дружбу виконта Сэ и, пожалуй, могу сказать, что всецело доверяю ему и считаю своим самым близким другом, помимо тебя.  
Юстиниан ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я не в счет, я твой брат и глава семьи. Но Савиньяк нравится тебе не только как друг.  
\- С чего ты решил? – если бы Валентин не был бледен, легкий румянец мог бы стать незаметным, но Юстиниан отметил про себя, что братишка покраснел после подобного утверждения.  
\- Да так, - пожал плечами Юстиниан. – Подумал, что хотелось бы познакомиться с твоим кавалером.  
\- Кавалером? – Валентин приподнял бровь. – Юстиниан, ты в своем уме?  
\- Но это же очевидно! – воскликнул Юстиниан. – Ты столько о нем рассказываешь – или станешь отрицать, что он важен тебе?  
Валентин отвернулся, глядя на отсветы пламени в камине.  
\- Не стану, - тихо сказал он. – Но не надо додумывать… всякое за меня, - решительно добавил он через некоторое время. – Сам разберусь. Если я внезапно скажу Арно, что хочу быть с ним, я рискую потерять его навсегда – это недопустимо.  
\- А если симпатия взаимна, то рискуешь потерять шанс быть счастливым, - серьезно сказал Юстиниан. – Как я в свое время с Алвой.  
Валентин удивленно поднял взгляд на брата.  
\- Так вы с господином Первым маршалом, прошу прощения, регентом, все же…?  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Юстиниан, забираясь в кресло с ногами и укутываясь в плед. – Только для меня это имело большее значение, чем для него. А я не решился настаивать или что-либо говорить. Мол, переспали и ладно, ничего такого. Зря я так, наверное. Сейчас думаю, а вдруг бы вышло что-нибудь путное?  
\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Валентин. – Тогда отец еще был жив, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юстиниана. – Он никогда не одобрил бы подобной связи.  
\- Это точно, - Юстиниан вдруг озорно хихикнул. – Но теперь глава семьи – я. Если что, имей в виду – я и одобрю, и обручальные браслеты вам закажу, и приданое тебе обеспечу.  
Смех Юстиниана заглушил возмущенный возглас Валентина.  


* * *

Арно приехал, как и договаривались, еще через пару недель. Валентин сам вышел встретить его, в то время как Юстиниан отдавал распоряжения насчет комнаты для гостя и легкой закуски к вину, которое он собирался распить с Валентином и Арно в гостиной.  
Арно еле подавил в себе желание повиснуть на Валентине, чуть ли не рыдая от облегчения – пара недель в Савиньяке далась ему нелегко. Похоже, все отобразилось на его лице, так как вместо приветствия Валентин сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Все настолько плохо?  
Арно погладил Кана, отдавая поводья слуге, и закатил глаза, повернувшись к Валентину.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько. Франческа – это вторая матушка. К тому же, в положении. Я думал, свихнусь. Правда, Ли тоже в итоге не выдержал, уехал на день раньше меня в Гаунау, - Арно хихикнул. – Под предлогом очень важной встречи с его величеством Хайнрихом. Матушке понравились те медвежьи шкуры, которые Ли привез в прошлый раз, так что она отпустила его без проблем. Ну, а я сбежал на заре следующего дня.  
\- Кошмар, - покачал головой Валентин. – Надеюсь, оправишься здесь. У нас тихо, спокойно, никаких матушек и дам в положении. Только зима, снег, картины Юстиниана да огонь в камине. Прошу, - Валентин распахнул двери замка, впуская Арно в Васспард.  
\- А это, должно быть, и есть маленький Савиньяк? – Юстиниан поднялся навстречу, когда Валентин провел Арно в гостиную.  
Арно торопливо поклонился, сжимая в руках шляпу, которую забыл снять при входе в замок.  
\- Арно Савиньяк, рад познакомиться с вами, - представился он, тайком разглядывая старшего брата Валентина.  
Юстиниан оказался настолько нетипичным для «спрутов», что Арно на миг подумалось, что ну никак этот улыбающийся молодой человек не может состоять в родстве с ледяным полковником Заразой и с вечно спокойным Гирке. Живой взгляд, не идущий ни в какое сравнение с обычным непроницаемым взглядом Валентина; длинные слегка вьющиеся волосы, небрежно стянутые потрепанной черной лентой; теплая, искренняя улыбка, которую Арно отродясь не видал на лицах «спрутов»…  
\- Юстиниан Придд, - протянул руку Юстиниан. – Ко мне можно сразу на «ты», без всяких там герцогов, - добавил он. – В отличие от своего совершенного по всем параметрам братишки, я этикет чту примерно как Алва, который плевать на него хотел, и от которого, собственно, я и научился плохому. А переучиваться лень, - Юстиниан рассмеялся. – Меня все обычно зовут Джастин, так что, если хочешь, обращайся ко мне так.  
Арно с чувством пожал руку Юстиниану. Определенно, этот глава семьи Приддов во многом был лучше своих очень многих предшественников.  
\- Вальхен! – тон Юстиниана неожиданно стал грозным, когда тот повернулся к Валентину. – А почему это Савиньяк все еще в шляпе, судя по твоему описанию, той самой?! Так значит, ты все же дриксенский шпион? Или это ты отлыниваешь от пари и все еще не нашел подходящий соус? – Юстиниан усмехнулся Арно, который потерял дар речи в ответ на такое.  
Арно поразился еще больше, когда Валентин рассмеялся на слова брата – беззаботно и искренне. Он виновато развел руками.  
\- Придется мне в итоге все же стать шпионом, чтобы спасти честь Арно, - скорбно посетовал Валентин.  
\- Я, похоже, сплю, - ошалело помотал головой младший Савиньяк.  
\- Это с чего ты так подумал? – поинтересовался Юстиниан.  
\- Полковник Придд – смеется и шутит, - Арно бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в сторону Валентина. – Это невозможно.  
\- Да ладно, не всегда ж ему быть ледяной статуей, - махнул рукой Юстиниан. – Может, я ему пригрозил, что, если не будет прилюдно смеяться раз в день, лишу наследства.  
Валентин застонал, закрыв лицо рукой.  
\- Поздравляю, ты только что окончательно уничтожил мою репутацию в глазах теньента Сэ.  
Арно, сам того не ожидая, весело расхохотался в ответ. Определенно, в Васспарде ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем дома, а Юстиниан оказался лучшим «спрутом», которого ему довелось повидать в своей жизни.  


* * *

Валентин действительно держал себя по-другому рядом с Юстинианом – Арно заметил это сразу. Его обычная сдержанность и скованность куда-то подевались – видно, тоже ушли в отпуск – и Валентин общался куда теплее, чем обычно, хотя и не терял свою извечную вежливость и церемонность. Впрочем, проведя несколько дней в компании Юстиниана, Арно понял, что рядом с ним попросту нельзя оставаться ледышкой – Юстиниан мог растопить любой лед своей добротой, теплом и смехом.  
Сам Арно получал огромное удовольствие, слушая беседы братьев. Юстиниан обожал подкалывать Валентина, а тот умело выпутывался из «ловушек» брата, сохраняя достоинство и невозмутимость, иногда поддразнивая Юстиниана в ответ.  
Тот вечер, когда они собрались в гостиной, чтобы выпить за приезд Арно, он запомнил надолго. Юстиниан разливал вино и спросил Валентина, будет ли он тоже. Арно удивился вопросу, а Валентин спокойно попросил налить себе не больше глотка и наполнил другой стакан простой водой.  
\- Ты же в Торке пил вино, - хмыкнул Арно. – И мне предлагал. С чего внезапное воздержание?  
\- Не мог же я ослушаться маршала Ариго, когда он приказал мне выпить с ним, - пожал плечами Валентин. – А с тобой я лишь сделал небольшой глоток в начале беседы. Вряд ли ты обратил на это внимание. В целом я не очень люблю алкоголь. Предпочитаю травяные настои или обычную воду, в крайнем случае – «Змеиную кровь».  
\- Чтооо? – тут же встрепенулся Юстиниан. – Так этот коварный Ариго еще и спаивал моего младшего братишку в приказном порядке? Ну, все, я сейчас же напишу регенту жалобу!  
\- А сам к нему не хочешь съездить, пожаловаться и навестить заодно? – невинным тоном спросил Валентин, заставив Арно насторожиться и навострить уши.  
Разумеется, он слышал о скандале несколько лет тому назад в семье Приддов. Юстиниана обвиняли в связи с Алвой, и отец чуть не убил его тогда. Еще, кажется, была замешана какая-то картина, которую Придды получили на балу, но подробностями Савиньяк не располагал. Сам Арно в слухи не верил, особенно познакомившись с Валентином, но слушая Юстиниана и Валентина теперь, не мог не подумать, неужели правда, что…  
\- Да, конечно, сейчас же выезжаю, - Юстиниан самым некуртуазным образом показал брату язык.  
Валентин проигнорировал столь вопиющее нарушение этикета со стороны герцога Придда, спокойно отпив глоток воды.  
\- Я слышал, господин регент так и не обзавелся женой и наследником, - отсутствующе заметил Валентин, вертя стакан в руках.  
Юстиниан приподнял бровь.  
\- Ах, так? А я слышал, господин теньент тоже свободен как птица, правда же, Арно? – Юстиниан подмигнул Арно. – Прямо как мой бедный одинокий братишка.  
При этих словах Валентин как-то странно булькнул в стакан с водой и поспешно отставил его на стол, отворачиваясь.  
\- Я? – спохватился Арно. – Я, эээ, пока ни о чем таком не думал, - он искренне надеялся, что перестал смотреть на Валентина до того, как Юстиниан проследил за его взглядом.  


* * *

Как Арно быстро уяснил для себя, Юстиниан иногда отличался довольно-таки эксцентричным нравом, поэтому в том, что Арно застал его танцующим с Валентином, не было ничего удивительного.  
Савиньяк просто гулял по замку, с любопытством разглядывая пристанище «спрутов» и отмечая про себя, что у Приддов очень хороший вкус. Его внимание привлекла приоткрытая дверь, и в следующий момент Арно, пораженный до глубины души открывшимся перед ним зрелищем, наблюдал за тем, как Валентин плавно двигается по небольшому залу с Юстинианом.  
\- Ну вот, а ты говорил, что разучился, - услышал Арно смех Юстиниана. – Видишь же, что можешь танцевать – и ведешь неплохо.  
\- А ты невероятно хорошо изображаешь даму, - Валентин изогнул бровь, продолжая танцевать.  
\- Пустяки, - Юстиниан махнул рукой, встряхивая волосами. – Однажды нам с Рокэ пришлось изображать парочку во время званого ужина, чтобы достать сведения о дриксенских генералах. Угадай, кому пришлось одеться в роскошное розовое платье с рюшечками и станцевать с первым красавцем всея Талига.  
\- Создатель, - простонал Валентин.  
\- Вот-вот, - скорбно закивал Юстиниан, останавливаясь и поправляя манжеты рубашки. – Все б ничего, но цвет! Почему розовый? Я же не какой-нибудь Манрик, в самом деле! Почему не лиловый, не бирюзовый, не синий с черным, на худой конец?  
\- Полагаю, девушка из тебя вышла весьма недурная, - Валентин окинул Юстиниана оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Это вряд ли, я слишком тощий, - засмеялся старший Придд. – Но Рокэ тогда понравилось. Хотя он и согласился со мной, что розовый – никак не мой цвет. А зачем тебе вообще вспоминать танцы? – неожиданно спросил он. – Решил пригласить Арно на бал? Давно пора. Ходите вокруг да около, смотрите друг на друга и молчите, только время теряете. Балбесы малолетние.  
\- Юстиниан!  
\- Что? Я старше? Старше. Значит для меня вы – балбесы. Малолетние. И вообще, марш спать, поздно уже!  
\- Кошмар, - Валентин покачал головой. – Вот же тиран. Стоило получить власть, и вот результат.  
\- И это вместо «дорогой брат, благодарю за то, что потратил полвечера, изображая трепетную эрэа, чтобы я потом еще полгода думал, как бы пригласить Савиньяка на танец, но так и не решился этого сделать, потому что являюсь неисправимой ледышкой».  
Арно пришлось спешно ретироваться в свою комнату, чтобы братья не услышали его неуместного хихиканья.  


* * *

На следующий день Арно проснулся рано, но не спешил выбираться из постели. Он смотрел в окно на заснеженный лес и думал о сцене, свидетелем которой стал накануне, и о словах Юстиниана.  
«Ходите вокруг да около, смотрите друг на друга и молчите, только время теряете».  
Неужели Юстиниан имел в виду то, что Арно думал, он имеет в виду? Вот же ж… кляча твоя неразумная! Сам Арно неровно дышал к Придду еще со времен их спора, но он и во сне не мог помыслить, что его чувства могли быть взаимны. А…могли ли? Не сказать, что Валентин как-то реагировал на слова брата. По нему и не поймешь, что он на самом деле думает. Вроде как и смутился, но, с другой стороны, кто б не смутился в подобной ситуации. Арно вздохнул и натянул одеяло до подбородка, хмурясь. Он был уже столько времени знаком с Валентином, они служили в одной армии, часто оказываясь вместе в передрягах, но понять, что Придд думает о нем, Арно до сих пор не смог.  
Арно вздрогнул и удивленно обернулся на стук в дверь. Обычно он сам вызывал слугу с утра, а хозяева всегда терпеливо дожидались, когда он соизволит почтить их своим присутствием. Юстиниан, тот вообще любил спать полдня, и ложился очень поздно. Это Валентин предпочитал вставать с петухами. Арно был где-то посередине – не любитель вставать ни свет ни заря, но и спать до ужина было не в его стиле.  
\- Войдите, - Арно постарался придать голосу уверенности.  
Получалось плохо. Неужели мысли о Валентине настолько вывели его из равновесия?  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Юстиниан, уже полностью одетый и со шпагой в руке. Арно только и успел удивиться тому, что Юстиниан встал непривычно рано.  
\- Хотел предложить, - с ходу начал старший Придд. – Как окончательно проснешься – присоединяйся к нам с Вальхеном во внутреннем дворе? – Юстиниан выразительно покрутил шпагой. – Сегодня хорошая погода, я решил, можно потренироваться и на улице – не настолько холодно. Ах да, смею заметить, что обучал меня сам господин регент, поэтому невероятные приемы, леворукость, подлость, и обучение прочим кэналлийским фокусам фехтования гарантировано.  
Надо ли говорить, что Арно еще никогда куда-либо не собирался настолько быстро?  


* * *

Вечером того же дня Валентин уже ушел спать, а Арно снова отправился бродить по замку. Через некоторое время он намертво застрял в библиотеке, с удовольствием погрузившись в перелистывание древних томов. У Приддов была потрясающая библиотека, ничего необычного в том, что Валентин настолько начитан. От созерцания иллюстрации с гигантским спрутом, утягивающим на дно чей-то корабль, Арно отвлек странный звук из коридора.  
Савиньяк поспешно захлопнул книгу, водрузил ее на место и прокрался к двери, задув свечи. Звук повторился. Арно выглянул в коридор, его лицо вытянулось.  
Юстиниан стоял, привалившись к стене и кашляя, прижимая окровавленный платок к губам. Арно прижал руку ко рту, расширив глаза. Что с ним? Ведь еще утром все было в порядке, они фехтовали, все трое, сменяя друг друга, а потом обедали, и Юстиниан показывал им свою мастерскую и некоторые картины – к слову говоря, очень красивые. Помедлив несколько мгновений, Арно все же решительно распахнул дверь и подошел к Юстиниану.  
\- Нужна помощь? – тихо спросил он.  
Юстиниан дернулся и оглянулся при звуке голоса Арно. Его обычно веселые глаза были темными, а лицо серьезным.  
\- Плохо, - сказал Юстиниан тихо, промокая губы платком. – Что ты увидел меня таким. Но ничего не поделаешь. Придется тебе рассказать. Если не сложно, помоги мне добраться до гостиной?  
Арно подхватил Юстиниана под локоть и осторожно повел его в гостиную, где усадил в кресло у камина. Юстиниан дернул за шнур, вызывая слугу.  
\- Грета, - он улыбнулся вошедшей женщине. – Будь добра, передай лекарю, пусть сделает мне как обычно. И принеси, пожалуйста, вина и чего-нибудь поесть виконту.  
\- Да, монсеньор, - Грета замялась на пороге. – Монсеньор, вы… - в глазах женщины застыло беспокойство.  
\- Помни, о чем я просил всех вас, - тихо, но твердо сказал Юстиниан.  
\- Да, монсеньор. Вы только берегите себя, пожалуйста, - Грета глубоко поклонилась и убежала.  
Юстиниан не спешил начинать разговор. Он смотрел на огонь, лицо его было отрешенным, лишенным обычной веселости и улыбки. Арно сидел в соседнем кресле, молча наблюдая за братом Валентина. Через некоторое время в двери показался невысокий пожилой мужчина с подносом, на котором дымился кубок.  
\- Мой герцог, - мужчина с поклоном протянул поднос Юстиниану.  
Тот взял кубок и, поморщившись, отпил немного.  
\- Гадость, - вздохнул он, бросив виноватый взгляд в сторону Арно. – А приходится пить.  
\- Если мой герцог позволит, эта «гадость» спасает вам жизнь.  
Тон мужчины – очевидно, лекаря – был недовольным. Он склонился над Юстинианом, трогая его лоб и меряя пульс на запястье. Юстиниан что-то негромко сказал, лекарь кивнул, сказал что-то в ответ и с поклоном вышел. Юстиниан повернулся к Арно, по-прежнему держа кубок в руках и отпивая содержимое маленькими глотками.  
\- Я был ранен в Торке несколько лет тому назад, - Юстиниан осторожно вдохнул, прислушиваясь к себе, удовлетворительно кивнул и отбросил платок на стол. – Точнее, в засаде у Гельбе. Я сам дурак – захотел тогда покончить с собой и погнал коня под дриксенские пули. Валентин не рассказывал тебе?  
\- Рассказывал, - ответил Арно. – Но только в общих чертах – что Алва тогда спас тебя и ты хотел подарить ему кинжал Борраска.  
\- Да, - согласился Юстиниан. – Рокэ меня спас. Вот только дриксенскую пулю к тому моменту я уже успел словить, - Юстиниан жестом указал себе на грудь. – Если бы не Алва, я не выжил бы тогда. Ранение оказалось очень серьезным, выздоравливал я долго и медленно. До конца так и не оправился, поэтому службу в армии пришлось оставить. Вроде бы поначалу все было хорошо, а потом, - глаза Юстиниана потемнели. – Нас бросили в Багерлее тогда, осенью. Ты, наверное, знаешь об этом. После Багерлее мое состояние ухудшилось.  
\- Валентин…  
\- Не знает о моей болезни. И не должен узнать, - Юстиниан решительно сверкнул глазами. – Я взял слово со всех слуг, что они будут молчать, когда Вальхен приехал ко мне. Как видишь, они его держат, хотя и волнуются за меня. Уж не знаю, чем я им настолько полюбился, - горько усмехнулся Юстиниан.  
\- Ты добрый и с тобой легко иметь дело, - просто сказал Арно.  
\- Серьезно? Надо же, а я-то думал, что у меня сложный характер.  
\- Это ты Лионеля не знаешь, - буркнул Арно и нахмурился. – Но, Джастин, Валентин же рано или поздно поймет, что что-то не так.  
\- Поймет, - пожал плечами Юстиниан, допивая содержимое кубка. – Я просто не хочу портить ему первый отпуск за все время в армии. Да и чем он мне поможет?  
\- Что говорит лекарь?  
\- Эрих – толковый человек, - негромко произнес Юстиниан. – Я верю ему. Он говорит, что надежда есть, и что в теплое время года мне должно стать лучше. Осложнения подобного рода обычно имеют место зимой.  
«С такими ранениями живут долго. Иногда», - Арно не к месту вспомнил слова мэтра Лизоба, когда тот принял раненого Гирке во время битвы на Мельниковом лугу.  
Арно подавил дрожь. Ох уж эти лекари, как скажут, так потом хоть волком вой. Иногда… тоже мне. А иногда люди почти выздоравливают, а потом берут и внезапно тонут во время обычной прогулки. Арно помрачнел, все также думая о Гирке. Валентин не рассказывал об этом, но Арно видел, что тот страшно расстроен гибелью родича.  
\- Васспардский климат, конечно, не ахти… даже не знаю, - тем временем продолжил Юстиниан. – Написать мне, что ли, и правда Рокэ, напроситься в Алвасете на годик-другой?  
Юстиниан отставил кубок на стол и потянулся. Арно подумал, что, несмотря на болезнь, Юстиниан выглядит хорошо – достаточно хорошо, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, если не знать наверняка. Вошла Грета, поставила поднос с вином и едой на стол, поклонилась и вышла, наградив Юстиниана полным беспокойства взглядом напоследок.  
\- Пей, не стесняйся, - показал на поднос Юстиниан. – Прошу прощения, что не могу присоединиться, мне нельзя пить вино после лекарства.  
\- Благодарю, - Арно налил себе немного вина и отщипнул кусочек хлеба.  
Пока Грета не принесла еду, он и не осознавал, что проголодался.  
\- Насчет Валентина, - немного погодя сказал Юстиниан. – Пожалуйста, не говори ему. Я сам напишу, потом, после отпуска. Не хочу расстраивать его, он меня слишком любит.  
Арно медленно дожевал хлеб и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
\- Если Валентин узнает, что я знал и не сказал ему, я лишусь его доверия и, возможно, дружбы.  
\- Если подобная ситуация возникнет, я сам объясню ему, что вина за твое молчание лежит исключительно на мне, - возразил Юстиниан. – Скажи, Арно… что ты думаешь о моем брате?  
Арно удивленно моргнул. Вопрос застал его врасплох, потому что, как на него ответить? Юстиниан хотел узнать, нравится ли ему Валентин, или хотел от Арно что-то иное?  
\- Полковник Придд очень умен, - осторожно начал Арно, выбирая слова. – Хотя кажется холодным и неприступным. В то же время, я видел, как он общается с тобой – в армии он даже близко не походит на себя здесь. С тобой он открыт и улыбается, а в армии обычно замкнут. Со мной он держит себя немного теплее, с тех пор как мы помирились и подружились, но я впервые видел, как он смеется, лишь здесь с тобой.  
\- Я знаю, что ты видел нас в тот вечер, - Юстиниан лукаво улыбнулся Арно.  
\- В какой вечер? – опешил Арно.  
\- Танец, - просто сказал Юстиниан, и Арно залился краской.  
\- Я не хотел подслушивать и подглядывать, - зачастил он. – Я просто проходил мимо…  
\- Да брось, я не виню тебя, - Юстиниан тихо засмеялся. – Просто вы с Валентином забываете, кто мой учитель. Рокэ научил меня многому, я не мог не заметить тебя – ко мне не так-то просто подкрасться, хоть я и обычный художник на первый взгляд. Я не мог не использовать шанс и подтолкнуть вас с Валентином к некоторым… размышлениям, вызванным моими словами. Понимаешь, лезть в чью-то личную жизнь совершенно не в моем стиле и вкусе, - словно оправдываясь, сказал Юстиниан. – Но мой брат насколько умен в некоторых вещах, настолько глуп в других. Среди них, к сожалению, лежит весьма для него туманная область любви.  
Арно залпом осушил бокал и налил себе еще вина. Вот же… Придд! Ну и ну! А он-то развесил уши, думая, что Юстиниан простой и обычный, совсем непохожий на «спрутов». А оказывается, Придд не так-то прост!  
\- Ты полагаешь, я действительно могу нравиться Валентину? – осторожно уточнил он вслух.  
\- Я не полагаю, я знаю, - кивнул Юстиниан. – Вальхен о тебе рассказывал в письмах столько, сколько я в жизни от него не слышал ни о чем и ни о ком другом, при этом старательно делая вид, что ему все равно, считаешь ты его предателем или нет. К слову говоря, твое мнение очень важно для Валентина, и недоверие с твоей стороны ужасно давило и обижало его. Уже одно это стало подозрительным – раньше ему было все равно, что о нем думают другие. А когда ты попал в плен, он был в панике, о чем писал только мне, и то не совсем открытым текстом. Просто я его хорошо знаю и умею читать между строк. Он… любит тебя, Арно. Только он дурак, и сам никогда этого не скажет. Ты уж не сердись на него, ладно?  
\- У меня и в мыслях не было сердиться, - ошарашено пробормотал Арно, пытаясь переварить информацию. – Я… даже не знаю, что ответить. Это будет слишком, если я скажу, что Зараза мне уже давно нравится не совсем как друг?  
\- Не слишком, - усмехнулся Юстиниан. – Если скажешь об этом ему, а не мне.  


* * *

На следующий день Юстиниан сослался на занятость и попросил Валентина и Арно развлекаться самостоятельно. Если бы не окровавленный платок, Арно подумал бы, что Юстиниан намеренно оставляет их наедине, чтобы они могли поговорить. Но в связи с болезнью старшего Придда, Арно подумал, что вдруг Юстиниан остался у себя, потому что плохо себя чувствует? Валентин отошел дать несколько распоряжений слугам, и Арно, уловив момент, опрометью кинулся к каморке лекаря.  
\- Как он? – выпалил Арно с порога.  
Эрих вздрогнул и чуть не выронил пестик, которым что-то старательно измельчал в небольшой ступе.  
\- Молодой человек, вас не учили не врываться без стука в чужие комнаты? – осведомился он.  
\- Учили, - кивнул Арно. – Именно поэтому я помчался к вам, а не стал беспокоить герцога.  
\- Его и не следует беспокоить, - Эрих грозно сверкнул глазами. – Отвечая на ваш вопрос – герцог отдыхает, и сегодня ему лучше не вставать. Если он захочет видеть вас, то позовет сам.  
\- Хорошо. Благодарю вас.  
\- Ах да, герцог просил передать вам, чтобы вы использовали сегодняшний день с толком, - добавил лекарь.  
Арно остановился в дверях, обернувшись и удивленно приподняв брови.  
\- Не спрашивайте меня, что это значит, - затряс головой Эрих в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. – Я просто передаю вам слова герцога Юстиниана, как он просил меня.  
Арно растеряно провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он поспешил назад к конюшням, где его ждал Валентин. Манеры лекаря не нравились Савиньяку, но, с другой стороны, если он помогает Юстиниану и заботится о нем, какая разница как он себя при этом ведет, лишь бы с Юстинианом все было хорошо.  
\- Где ты все бегаешь? – Валентин удивленно покосился на Арно, выводя своего мориска из стойла.  
\- Да так, забежал к себе, думал, что забыл кое-что, - Арно поспешно отвернулся к Кану, чтобы Валентин не заметил встревоженного взгляда.  
«Вечером надо будет все же навестить Джастина», - подумал он. – «А вот что делать сейчас, ума не приложу. Использовать день с толком? Как будто с Заразой это легко, кляча его несусветная!»  


* * *

Слоняться по замку поздно ночью почти вошло в привычку у Арно. На этот раз у него хотя бы имелась цель. Он неуверенно мялся перед комнатой Юстиниана, а потом все же решился и постучал. Юстиниан полулежал в кровати, читая какую-то книгу. При виде Арно он отложил ее в сторону и сделал пригласительный жест рукой.  
\- Входи, чего топчешься на пороге? Как провели день?  
Арно окинул Юстиниана взглядом, но не заметил ничего подозрительного – он выглядел как всегда, разве что слегка бледноват, ну да это у Приддов фамильное.  
\- Мы гуляли по лесу, - отрапортовал Арно, устраиваясь на стуле у кровати Юстиниана. – Сегодня довольно-таки морозно, но нам понравилось. Только мой Кан все порывался подраться с мориском Валентина. Уж не знаю, чем он ему настолько не угодил.  
Юстиниан приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты намеренно не говоришь самое главное или тебе нечего мне доложить?  
Арно расхохотался против воли.  
\- Вы ужасны. Оба, - сказал он, качая головой. – Знал бы, ни за что б не стал с вами связываться. Ну, в общем, признался я ему, - Арно смущенно отвел взгляд.  
\- Иии?  
\- Полагаю, нас можно считать парой, - произнес Арно.  
\- Ну наконец-то! – воскликнул Юстиниан. – Честное слово, был бы здоров, закатил бы пир по этому поводу! А что Валентин?  
Арно хихикнул.  
\- Если честно, это был первый раз, когда я имел удовольствие наблюдать выражение абсолютного шока на лице полковника Придда.  
\- Отлично, - удовлетворенно кивнул Юстиниан. – Это то, что надо – встряхнуть его как следует. Теньент, вы блестяще справились с заданием, - высокопарно произнес он. – Я наградил бы вас орденом, увы, могу только нарисованным.  
Арно фыркнул и вдруг посерьезнел.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Мне лучше, спасибо, - Юстиниан улыбнулся. – Как видишь, полностью следую советам лекаря, поэтому ощущаю себя почти хорошо. К сожалению, нам придется прекратить тренировки по фехтованию – мне противопоказана физическая активность. Хотя я могу сидеть рядом, наблюдая и давая советы, пока вы с Вальхеном фехтуете между собой.  
\- Это мысль, - улыбнулся в ответ Арно. – Я рад, что тебе лучше, - искренне добавил он.  
Юстиниан задумчиво окинул Арно взглядом.  
\- Ты не против немного поработать моделью для моей картины? – вдруг спросил он. – Я хотел бы кое-что нарисовать, пока вы оба здесь. Тебе не составит труда уделять мне немного времени несколько дней? Не знаю насчет завтра, а вот послезавтра я точно встану и смогу приступить к работе.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Арно. – С удовольствием. Покажешь потом картину?  
\- Когда закончу, - загадочно улыбнулся Юстиниан. – Обязательно покажу вам обоим.  


* * *

Вопреки ожиданиям, Юстиниан поднялся уже на следующий день. Он вышел к обеду, присоединившись к Валентину и Арно. Юстиниан с любопытством уставился на новоиспеченную парочку.  
\- Ну что, господа, когда свадьба?  
Валентин поперхнулся водой и закашлялся. Арно заботливо похлопал его по спине, неприлично хихикая.  
\- Ну-ну, спокойно, полковник, - сказал он и укоризненно посмотрел на Юстиниана. – Нельзя же так собственного брата пугать, он совсем не подготовлен таким потрясениям.  
Валентин подозрительно покосился на Арно и перевел взгляд на Юстиниана, невозмутимо отрезающего себе кусочек мяса.  
\- Так значит, вы двое в сговоре? – осведомился он.  
Юстиниан спокойно прожевал мясо и приподнял бровь, отрезая себе еще.  
\- В сговоре?  
\- Юстиниан, не притворяйся. Вы договорились, что Арно сам подтолкнет меня к признанию в том, что он мне небезразличен? – как только Валентину удавалось сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, Арно не представлял.  
\- Допустим, я имел неосторожность побеседовать с Савиньяком наедине, - усмехнулся Юстиниан. – Допустим, что темой беседы, среди прочего, стали ваши отношения, вернее, отсутствие таковых, при обоюдном желании их наличия. Допустим, сия беседа в итоге привела к результату, устраивающему нас всех. Или скажешь, я не прав?  
Валентин вздохнул.  
\- Иногда я забываю, с кем имею дело, - пробормотал он и улыбнулся Арно. - Однако, сейчас я слишком счастлив, чтобы сердиться на кого-либо из вас.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Юстиниан. – Осталось прояснить один момент. Как думаешь, Вальхен, мне приказать постелить в твоей комнате еще одну кровать, или будете оба спать вместе в твоей?  
\- Юстиниан! – на этот раз Арно и Валентин возмутились хором.  


* * *

Остаток отпуска пролетел почти незаметно для Арно. Он проводил время вместе с Валентином, они разговаривали и фехтовали, позировали для Юстиниана и просто жили и наслаждались тем, что вместе. Юстиниан иногда гулял с ними, но чаще или уединялся в башенке-мастерской, или находился в своей комнате – Арно так понял, что отдыхал по совету лекаря. Состояние Юстиниана не ухудшалось, и за это Арно был благодарен Создателю и, пожалуй, лекарю. Савиньяк переживал за старшего Придда, хотя тщательно скрывал свои мысли ото всех.  
В день отъезда Юстиниан вышел проводить их в компании Дитриха. Он улыбнулся, помахав Арно и Валентину рукой.  
\- Берегите себя, - сказал Юстиниан. – Вальхен, обязательно пиши мне, хорошо? Арно, береги моего глупого братишку, в том числе от него самого. Жду вас здесь в ваш следующий отпуск. И никаких отговорок!  
\- Будет исполнено, монсеньор! – Арно щелкнул каблуками и ловко взлетел в седло.  
Кан рвался в путь, и Арно пришлось удерживать его на месте.  
\- Ты тоже пиши нам, ладно? – неожиданно для себя попросил Арно. – Я не особо люблю писать письма, но обещаю, что постараюсь писать тебе хотя бы иногда.  
\- Не волнуйся, я буду писать за нас обоих, - Валентин грациозно поправил плащ. – Юстиниан, увидимся. Я напишу, как только приеду в Торку.  
\- Буду ждать.  
Валентин кивнул брату и повернулся к Арно.  
\- Ну что, едем?  
\- Да.  
\- Удачи, - Юстиниан улыбнулся им, вскидывая руку на прощанье.  
Арно отдал ему честь и пустил Кана в галоп. Мориск Валентина не отставал. Уже у самых ворот Арно не выдержал и все-таки оглянулся. Юстиниан стоял, прислонившись к Дитриху, который поддерживал его. Он прикрывал рот платком, судя по всему, снова кашляя. Арно подавил желание броситься назад. Вместо этого он пришпорил Кана, пытаясь догнать Валентина, ускакавшего далеко вперед.  


* * *

Арно с удивлением разглядывал завернутый в ткань свиток, обнаружившийся в его вещах, когда он распаковывал их, вернувшись в Торку. Странно, что он не нашел его раньше. Впрочем, глядя на печать на конверте, который оказался рядом со свитком, Арно подумал, что ничего удивительного в этом нет – как никак, он имеет дело с Приддом.  
«Приветствую, Арно!»  
Юстиниан начинал письмо совсем как обычно это делал Эмиль, и Арно подумал, что недаром слышал подшучивания насчет старшего Придда, не из Савиньяков ли он.  
«Помнится, я обещал показать вам картину, над которой работал все это время. Я солгал, говоря, что она еще не закончена. Мне удалось завершить ее к вашему отъезду, но я решил сделать сюрприз, поэтому спрятал ее в твоих вещах. Прошу прощения, что именно в твоих, но Валентин слишком педантичен и обнаружил бы картину и письмо раньше, чем мне того хотелось.  
Насчет меня не волнуйся. Зиму как-нибудь переживу, а там, глядишь и правда махну в Кэналлоа или на Марикьяру. Рокэ я, кстати, написал по этому поводу несколько недель тому назад, и он уже дал добро, и даже собирается присоединиться ко мне летом. Все жалуется на регентство, так что предложение сбежать в Алвасете он принял весьма охотно. Полагаю, на время отсутствия главным он назначит твоего старшего «братца-прымпердора», как он выразился, так что будь начеку.  
Берегите себя с Вальхеном, не лезьте, куда не следует (я знаю, что «полковник Зараза» любитель скакать по запрещенным ему разведкам, да и ты вечно рвешься в бой!), и получайте удовольствие от жизни. Надеюсь, картина вам понравится. Пишите, буду ждать от вас любых вестей.  
Джастин».  
Арно развернул полотно и ахнул.  
Картина была разделена на две части – верхнюю и нижнюю. Верхняя была нарисована в холодных «зимних» тонах, на ней был изображен Валентин, а на его фоне чуть правее виднелся силуэт найери, окруженной водорослями. Нижняя половина переливалась яркими и теплыми «осенними» тонами. Арно узнал себя, а слева от него вырисовывался силуэт оленя, скачущего по лесу.  
«Лед и Молния» - гласило название картины.


End file.
